Her Voice
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: After getting laid off from her job, Lucy finds herself in a bind. Her dream to become a professional singer was shattered ages ago, and she's finally lost hope in the world, and in herself. She decided to give up. Until, by chance, she happens to stumble in front of a sweets shop...owned by who? Will her situation change for better or worse? NatsuXLucy ONEXxxXSHOT


Hey everyone! Thank you for deciding to read XD. For those wondering, I re-posted this story to stand on its own, because it originally came from my **Collection of Smexy NaLu Drabbles** , which is Rated M. I wanted to post this separately since it's not a M rated story, because for those of you who don't like mature stories, you'd most likely never see, and or read it. Going with this method was also recommended to me by a good friend!

So, I hope you guys enjoy, and please tell me if you think I succeeded in writing a Hurt/Comfort/Romance ^~^

 _Age: Lucy: 22 Natsu: 26_

* * *

 _Her Voice_

.

"Ms. Heartfilia, it seems your success rate has been decreasing...I concluded a while ago that we had too many workers on staff, but I didn't really know who to let off…"

"I'm getting fired, aren't I?" The unimpeachable truth cut through the thick atmosphere, nearly making the girl gag.

"I'm sorry."

The apology was left as it was. There was no need to try to argue her way out of it, because it was inevitable either way. There was no need to answer something which was not a question, and their was most certainly no need for her to choke over her own weak, pitiful voice.

The girl just nodded, before standing from the hard, wooden chair, and walking out of her manager's office.

Her fellow employees continued their work with subtle glances her way, sweeping the floors or clearing the tables, whispering things to themselves with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"Why Lucy?"_

 _"She was such as nice girl too."_

 _"I'm sorry for her, but I'm thankful it wasn't me."_

 _"This is for the better though, right? Our pay was being cut from the overstocked of workers."_

They were right. This was for the better. No one needed her. No one needed a failure. She had missed her chance to be something. Anything. Instead, she'd dropped out of school and settled to become a waitress, which was her main source of income.

She barely scraped by, not having a family to support her any longer, her mother had died and her father moved away. Without money, how would she pay rent? How could she buy food? And jobs were so hard to come by these days…

Lucy wobbled down the sidewalk, the streets bustling with life as cars zoomed pass, the sky a cheery bright blue, and the people around her talking jubilantly, groups of friends hanging around.

Friends...when was the last time she'd had one? Her life….when did it even end?

Lucy slumped against the brick wall as she sniffled, taking the sleeve of her neon green jacket and rubbing it against her nose.

When had her life gotten so fucked up?

If it was ruined, why should she even care what happens anymore?

Defeated, she dropped her weight as she fell onto the ground, her bosom hitting it painfully. She didn't care though, it barely matched the pain her heart was in at the moment.

Lucy bought her legs closer to herself as he buried her head in the crevice between her knees and chest, sobbing as tears flowed freely from her eyes. The warm trails of water fell down her cheeks and into her jacket, her body shaking as she tried to hold in the wails that wanted to escape her closed lips.

Why did her throat hurt so much? Why did it feel so tight?

It hurt...life...hurt…

She just wanted to be...why couldn't her dream come true? Memories flashed into her mind, reminding her of the mistake that had ultimately changed her life. As she opened her eyes, she fully realized how dark and bleak her life had become. Darkness. Pitch black. Just like the vacant hole in her once beating heart. What was left now?

Lucy gripped her knees so tightly her knuckles turned white, cursing herself. If only…

"You alright?" A voice, accompanied by a warmth that encased her shoulder. A firm, yet gentle grip.

"I've never met you before," the man, Lucy inquired he was male from the frequency of his voice, said, "But I really want to compliment your hair. It's a shiny, silvery gold."

Lucy perked at this, slowly lifting her head, a ray of light shown in through the small hole, the small circle of light warming her nose. She fully rose her head, just now noticing the brightness of the day, her eyes quickly squeezing shut at the blinding light.

"Doesn't this feel a lot better than that dark hole you were laying on before?"

Lucy thought for a moment, feeling the sun's warmth spread over her face, which was felt so much better than the small space she'd just trapped herself in.

Why hadn't she noticed such an apparent warmth before?

Now intrigued, Lucy opened her eyes, curious to see who this mystery man was, and what exactly it was that he looked like.

She turned her head, her eyes widening at the proximity of his being, his hazel green eyes full of life and exuberance.

He moved back ,holding out his hand. "Need some assistance?" He asked, gazing up, "After all, you're kinda blocking the entrance to my business," he laughed, Lucy noting the slight wrinkles on the corners of his eyes as he did so, and the luminescent, young shine in his eyes. His pink hair was refreshing and nearly made the blonde smile.

Until realization struck. "Oh, sorry..." She quickly mumbled, grabbing his hand as she was lifted out of the entrance way. She noticed the feel of his rough, calloused palms and fingers, figuring that he must do much work.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" He offered, edging his head in the direction of the door.

Lucy was about to agree, before she bit her lip, looking down downcastly. Dejectedly, she looked elsewhere, the lids of her eyes drooping as all previous light left them, her face etched into one of unconcern. There was no point digging a deeper hole for herself. She at least wanted to spend her remaining money on her rent before she had to begin her life on the streets.

The pink haired man noticed this, pressing his lips into a firm line, his eyebrows furrowing in slight worry.

"I'd rather not…" Lucy mumbled.

"Its on the house," Natsu urged, grabbing her slender arm as he pulled her into the small shop, a sweet aroma immediately filling her nostrils, along with the strong, reminiscent spritz of coffee in the air.

"Wai—"

Natsu pulled her along, pulling out a stool as he sat her down. He slid behind the counter, smiling as he eyed the girl.

"What would you like?" He asked, a genuine look on care in his eyes.

Lucy redirected her gaze from him, twiddling with her thumbs nervously. "Listen, I don't have any money…"

"I'm paying for it, remember?" The man inquired with a boyish grin.

Lucy felt sorry for him, their was no need to waste his hard earned pay on someone like her.

"I'm not worth it," she bitterly spoke, "Use your money on better things."

"It's my money," he inquired, in a voice that made Lucy look his way, "So I think I can dictate how I want to spend it, yeah?"

Lucy huffed, giving in. "Give me the cheapest thing you have, then."

Natsu turned his back, whipping up something, as he poured whip cream on the top and drizzled on fudge.

He slid the beverage over to Lucy, and the blond eyed it with widened eyes.

She inspected the cup, the swirl of brown and white in the middle, a pool of chocolate, which she was sure was the ending treat lay dormant at the bottom of the cup. Pooled high on top was a spiraling swirl of whipped cream, fudge laying in its wake with a bright, red cherry on the tip.

"This is the least expensive thing you've got?" Lucy pondered.

"Nope!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin, "That would be a box of unflavored pocky sticks that we have stored in the back. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that, right? Just try this, you'll love it."

Lucy glanced warily at the treat, which she wasn't sure was a beverage, coffee, or a dessert.

She took the spoon he'd handed to her and dipped it in from the side of the cup, scooping the contents out. This way, she didn't get s spoonful of whipped cream, but instead got to fast all of the different flavors held inside.

Lucy looked at the array of swirls and chocolate, before plopping the spoon in her mouth. Immediately, the flavors danced over her tongue, a creamy, milky, and rich, yet consistent texture exploring a new boundary within her taste buds.

"Mmm…" Lucy hummed in enjoyment, a small smile stretching across her lips as the incredible taste.

What made it so delicious was the unique combination of so many different types of sweets, she'd figured.

The white swirl was vanilla soft serve, and the brown swirl was crushed, iced coffee, yet it was smooth, almost like ice cream. The fudge at the bottom was heavy and rich in flavor, and the whip cream of top was fluffy, yet thick, and felt like clouds were floating in her mouth.

"That's what I wanted to see!" Natsu laughed, watching as Lucy precariously at the rest, wondering how such a heavenly substance could exist. Lucy raised an eyebrow, and the man took this as his cue to continue.

"I could tell you were pretty down before, so I wanted to do something to lifted your spirits. Do you feel better now?"

"Somewhat," Lucy sighed, rubbing her mouth off with her sleeve.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," she curtly replied, "I do have to thank you for your kindness, Natsu. I'll take my leave, now."

Natsu nodded, smiling. "Drop by again, anytime!"

Lucy halfheartedly smiled, hopping off of the stool as she pushed the door open, walking back out into the warm, yet cool air.

She heard her phone ding as she pulled it out of her pocket, checking the notification.

Her phone bill was due next week, she read.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she immediately felt nauseated, wishing that small moment of peace would've last just a bit longer.

Tucking her lip under her teeth, she pulled her hood over her head as she continued down the long road, heading towards the bank.

To withdraw the last of her savings.

.

.

.

Lucy lay on her pink comforter, resting her arm over her eyes as she gazed up at the white, barren ceiling. Shadows of light wafted over it, the afterglow of cars passing by.

Five hundred bucks. That was it, all she had left. She snuggled further into the warm covers, inhaling deeply. It was best to get sleep now, while she could, because she was sure in a months time she'd no longer have the comfort of a home. Even if it was small, or a bed, even if it was hard, or clothes, even if they weren't the most stylish.

Her eyes fluttered closed as remnants of a memory that felt so distant floated into her mind.

 _So when is the audition?" Her friend, Levy, asked her as she sat at the kitchen table, her dad not far as he sat on the couch in the living room._

 _Lucy smiled brightly, eyes glittering at the question as she clasped her hands together, her fork immediately being forgotten as it clattered against the floor._

 _"In a week!" Lucy informed, slightly laughing, her giddiness taking control, "I've been trying to save my voice."_

 _"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"No way!" Lucy quickly denied, playfully waving her hand in the air. "I believe singing is a gift from the heart, a way to express yourself, and your beauty, sorrow, or happiness. When that time comes, I want all of the emotions I'm feeling at that moment to flow freely. It'd be unreal to rehearse something I've never felt before, right?"_

 _Levy nodded, "Yeah, that's makes sense, I guess," a small giggle erupt from her lips, "You do know all of the words to the song though, right?"_

 _"Of course," Lucy replied, "I could sing it in my sleep. The audition will be a piece of cake, because I can actually feel these lyrics, they're not stale."_

 _"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Levy began, "But if you pass you'll star in a movie?"_

 _Lucy nodded her head, "Yep, there'll be a scene where the MC's go to a fancy restaurant, and they'll be a singer on stage as the people eat. I'll get about 5 minutes of screen time, but that's just enough to become known. If the song becomes popular enough, I'll be able to go to a studio and record, and then my career will shoot off from there."_

 _"That sounds awesome!" Levy exclaimed, smiling widely as she imagined her friend on t.v._

 _"If she makes it," her dad grumbled from the couch, flipping through his newspaper._

 _Lucy huffed, "Dad, I am gonna make it, why do you have to be such a downer?"_

 _"Because, everyone knows that out of tens of thousands of people who strive to make singing a successful career, only ten make it big."_

 _"And you don't believe I can be one of those ten?" Lucy snapped, angrily._

 _Her father sighed, "I'm just saying, it's great to be confident, but you need a Plan B. Have you ever thought of what you would do if singing fails?"_

 _Lucy scowled, slightly pouting. Her dad was right, she'd never thought of anything else but singing. But she didn't have to, because she was confident in her skills._

 _In her voice._

 _"Maybe you should follow your dad's advice, Lu-chan…just in case," Levy's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed down._

 _"I'll think about it," Lucy sighed, standing up. Although, she didn't have any doubt in her mind._

 _She gazed down at the fork she'd dropped...becoming lost in thought as she gazed at her reflection, slightly smiling, determination seeping into her pores._

 _She believed in her voice. She didn't need anything else._

 _._

 _Lucy stepped out onto the stage, the bright lights blinding her as she clutched the microphone in her fingers, her lips slowly parted, as she onlooked the crowd—_

.

The blonde's eyes shot open as golden rays of light momentarily blinded her. Yet, that didn't stop her legs from moving.

She hopped out of the bed and darted into the restroom, flopping onto her knees as she pulled up the toilet seat. Her eyes scrunched closed as she leaned over the bowl, gagging, and her body convulsing as a flow of yesterday's meal rushed up her esophagus and out her mouth.

Momentarily, she couldn't breath as she lurched, holding her stomach in pain. Golden strands of hair fell over her face as she held back tears, sweat pouring from her temple.

Why...why would she dream of something so painful? She never wanted to recall that memory...never...it was best locked away. She didn't want to be constantly reminded that her voice...wasn't special at all.

Slowly, Lucy raised a hand to her throat, running her fingers along it, she lightly caressed it, biting her lip as she stood and walked over to the sink, turning the knob so that cold water rushed out.

Quickly, she rinsed her mouth out, water drenching her face in the process. She grabbed her toothbrush as she sloppily ran toothpaste along it, shoving it into her mouth as she began to scrub.

 _Go away...Go away!_

She wanted to forget, she wanted to forget! Lucy's eyes squeezed shut at the terrible ache in her chest, feeling her heart clench at just the thought of abandoning her already long gone dream. Tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks as her arm continuously snapped back and forth, something in her wanting to scrub away all of the pain, or the memory as a whole.

She couldn't...she couldn't sing anymore. So what was the point?

.

.

When Lucy looked up, she noticed she was back in front of the small shop she'd visited three days ago. If she remembered correctly, that bright eyed man worked here. He was so nice…

Her eyes squinted as she read the sign above the shop.

 _Dragneel's Home_

 _"Never ending sweetness and uh.. sweets!"_

Literally, that's what it said. Lucy laughed. Although she barely knew the guy, he looked like the type of person to be so awkward about something.

Her hand unconsciously pulled the door open, and a ding was heard as she stepped inside.

"Welcome!" A blue haired boy, he seemed no older than 16, exclaimed as she walked inside.

She curtly nodded her head, smiling a little as she walked further inside, seating herself in a dark red booth. She scooted furthest to the inside, to where she could look out of the window.

Why was she here? She didn't know. Maybe somewhere in her mind, she acquainted this place with a certain tranquility.

Her eyes became glazed as her lids lowered, blankly staring out the window. The people walking on the other side seemed as if they were moving in slow motion.

The evening sunset reflected in her eyes, and for a second, she felt as though she could see the various pallets of colors that surrounded individuals. It all hazed in a blur, yet she could make out every detail.

 _Pink_ , the person was in love. The couple walked happily beside each other, arm in arm. _Red_ , that person was angry. He roughly tapped on his phone screen, mumbling to himself. _Green_ , that person was happy, their eyes shining brightly as they lightly rubbed circles on their cheeks, trying to ease away their undying smile.

Lucy was once like that. She wondered, what color was she now?

"Hey," she noticed a presence ease into the other side of the table, as they slid into the booth.

She blinked, being pulled out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the man, a grin plastered on his face that always made her want to smile, even if just a little.

She wondered, what color was Natsu? She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him, yet she could no longer see, he was...hazy, yet bright. Maybe her earlier observations had just been a trick of the imagination?

"Something on my face?" Natsu pondered aloud as he caught the girls stare, wiping his cheek, "I was just now making pies."

"There wasn't before," Lucy began, "But just now, you rubbed some flour on your cheek."

Natsu laughed lightly, Lucy finding that the orange rays from the sun shining in matched fairly well with his hair and skin tone.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Lucy dead panned, slightly crooking her head to the side.

"I'm on break," Natsu smiled. Seriously, what was up with him and that unwavering optimism?

Oh right, he hadn't experienced what she had.

Natsu's eyebrows softened as he gazed at the blonde haired girl, his smile wavering as he examined her cold eyes.

"Should I treat you to another dessert?" He asked, wanting to lift the mood, "You're not smiling again."

"Of course," Lucy said bitterly, "Life isn't as easy as I imagined it'd be."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly parting. "Are you having troubles with anything? Something you wanna talk about?"

Lucy bit her lip, her hardened expression shattering even if for only a second. He was the first person to ask her about her problems, and if she could describe how she sincerely felt at the moment, she was touched. Even if she didn't want to burden this man, she'd always been told that keeping things in would only make it worse.

She clasped her hands together as she rested them on the table, twirling with her thumbs. She looked down nervously, Natsu becoming curious at her change in demeanor.

"I got laid off recently," Lucy sighed, "So I don't really have a job anymore," she sheepishly chuckled at how pathetic that actually sounded out loud, "Paying bills and the such have just been pretty stressful, is all. Not that it concerns you, so please don't worry about it."

Natsu reached a hand across the table as his larger palms wrapped around her hands, holding them tightly in his.

Lucy's eyes widened as her attention was directed at the large, warm hands encasing hers, before she focused solely on him.

"What—"

"It does concern me," Natsu interrupted, his gaze stern as he stared into her eyes, her pupils quivering at the bold statement.

"What do you need to pay? Rent? Phone? A car note?"

"It's nothing, really!" Lucy interrupted frantically, trying to yank her hands from his, instead, he grasped tighter, his eyes softening as a warm smile spread across his lips.

"I want to help you," he said in a soft voice, causing Lucy's lip to tremble in uncertainty.

He pulled his hands away as he reached into his pocket, Lucy gasping as he took out a pen and a checkbook.

He began to write on it, before he tore it out and handed it to the shocked girl.

"Here, it's four hundred dollars. It may not be enough, but please use it to pay off whatever debts you may have."

"N-No...I c-can't," Lucy stuttered, waving her hands in the air as she desperately tried to decline the offer that was far too generous for someone like her.

"Listen, I earned this, so I can decide how I want to use it," he said sharply, handing it to her, "I'm pretty sure you could use it more efficiently than me anyways."

Lucy's hands shook as she grasped the small slip of paper in her fingers, gazing down at the amount scribbled, along with the name of the recipient.

Her pupils shook uncontrollably as her vision became clouded, tears building on her thick lashes. Natsu stood up as he slid into her booth, scooting in beside her.

"I can't…" She mumbled, large droplets of salty water falling from her face as they hit the table, "I couldn't possibly take all of this from you..."

"You can," Natsu spoke calmly, "I gave it to you, so use it for something purposeful, yeah?" Natsu smiled as he grabbed her shoulders, bringing her into his chest. She was small...her body was shaking. He felt the urge to protect her. These thoughts ran through his mind as he rested his head in her golden hair, listening to her small mumbles of appreciation.

"Thank you, Natsu," she sobbed, clutching his shirt as her tears stained his apron, "Really, Natsu, thank you so much..."

Natsu slightly smiled as he rubbed calming circles into her back, soothing the girl.

"You need a job, right?" He whispered, getting no reaction the girl, "How about you work for me?"

Lucy slowly raised her head, eyes big and watery, tear stains marking her cheeks, and nose red and runny. Natsu gazed down at her as he swiped a thumb across her cheek, wiping away the wetness.

Lucy's heart flinched at the affectionate touch, and more than welcoming aura being emitted from his very being.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She mumbled, wiping her nose, "I don't…I don't deserve such kindness," she scoffed, "You should just leave me to roam the streets like everyone else."

"I don't want to," Natsu countered, adamantly, leaving the girl in shock yet again, "Starting next Monday, you'll be working under me. Make sure to be here at 8am, alright?"

"Why? Why are you-

"I support the people whom I like," Natsu smiled, scooting out the bench as he sent a knowing look at the wide eyed blonde, "I'll just leave it at that," he sung, before giving a lazy wave and walking back towards the counter as he disappeared into a back room.

Lucy grabbed her cheek, her fingers lingering over where he'd placed his calloused thumb.

What did he mean by that?

.

.

Lucy stood at the counter, hair pulled up into a long, flowing, golden ponytail. She was clad in a chocolate brown V-neck T, a red apron that cascaded down to her knees, and tight, blue skinny jeans. On her feet were slim, pearl white Keds.

With a rag in hand, she graciously wiped the counter before opening hours, which was at 9am. The time was currently about 8:15.

"Doing alright?" The blue, messy haired boy asked, she'd been told his name was Happy, but she guessed it was just a catchy nickname. Apparently, he was Natsu's cousin, and she had guessed his age right.

Lucy nodded her head as she lightly smiled, "Same to you?" she asked.

"Of course!" He chirped, "I gotta go make a few pastries, but just call if you need me, alright?"

Lucy nodded as he skipped away. From what she'd seen so far, him and Natsu were the only workers. It seemed like a family business, so why would he invite her to work here?

Lucy never knew such kind hearted people actually existed. A week ago, when he'd given her the money, she had a chance to pay off most of her debts, with the help of her savings. And now she wouldn't have to worry, since he'd supplied her with an efficient enough paying job.

"How's it going up here?"

Lucy blinked as the person of subject arose from the door, clapping his hands as powder fell to the floor. Her eyes immediately darted down, a small dust of blush painting her cheeks, maybe from sudden bashfulness.

"I-It's fine," she mumbled, quickly turning around as she continued to wipe the marble counters.

Natsu laughed. "You're still a bit antisocial, but that's nothing I can't fix!"

Lucy giggled to herself, unconsciously.

He walked closer to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Lucy softly jumped, her large, round, chocolate brown orbs looking towards him.

"Come here, I'll show you how to work the cash register."

Lucy followed as she was led in front of the computer screen, buttons below it along with a black drawer, which held all of the bills and coins.

She lightly gasped as Natsu stood behind her, so close she could feel his warmth spread over her back and his hair tickle her cheeks. He reached an arm over her shoulder as he began to tap away on the screen, describing what each did, and how to enter in certain amounts.

Lucy nodded her head as she ingested the information, although still quite wary of his proximity. She could hear his voice clearly, and even feel pattern of his breathing. Her cheeks became warmer as his other hand fell onto her shoulder, lightly grasping it. She was guessing it was to keep his balance, but the hotness of his hand was unusual, yet comforting.

"If they happen to give you a coupon," he began, his breath tickling her ears, "Make sure to look at the expiration date on it." And then he laughed for some odd reason, "But even if it's expired, accept it anyways!"

"...Why?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Natsu shrugged. "Cause, if they went to the trouble of bringing it, why not accept it? It's our motto. Be hospitable and respectful, yet not so formal that the buyer is in any way uncomfortable or uninterested. Our goal is for every person to leave out of here with a smile on their faces."

Lucy gazed down as she remembered the first day she'd met him, feeling nostalgic as she recalled his words, and that incredibly sweet parfait that tickled her senses.

"You do a great job, then," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Thanks," he smiled, before stepping away from her. Lucy nearly flushed over in embarrassment, not expecting him to hear her say that.

"Lemme show you your other working station," he began, walking through the door she had seen him disappear through so much.

She followed, immediately emitting an inaudible gasp as she stepped through the door and into a bright kitchen. It was painted a light pink, while the other two were a bright, baby blue. The cabinets were white, and the counter tops were marble, stainless steel appliances built into them. Things such as a dishwasher, refrigerator, and their were at least two ovens, with one propped against the wall. A marble smooth, rectangular, white island sat in the middle of the kitchen, pans, flour, chocolate chips, and many other baking utensils scattered about. Happy stood on the far side of the kitchen, molding dough in his fingers attentively.

It was a lot different than what she was expecting...maybe she expected it to be more industrialized? She had expected conveyor belts, and large, bulky machines. Nothing so...normal.

"Everything we make is made from scratch, I've never believed in robots or anything of the sort doing my job for me," Natsu mused, as if reading her mind.

"Sometimes I'll get you to help be back here, so I thought I might as well show you what everything is used for. You do have prior knowledge in baking and the sort, right?"

Lucy nodded her head, finding herself gazing around curiously. Now that she thought about it, she'd never had a proper interview so she had no idea what she'd be doing. Baking really wasn't the funnest thing on the to do list, but if it would bring in the cash she was willing to do it.

"My friends and I used to do it quite often when we were little,"she explained.

"That's great," Natsu smiled, propping his hands on his waist as he took amusement in her curious glances around.

As the time went by, he continued to talk, teaching her the do's and don'ts. At about 8:55 they walked back towards the counter.

"Ready for your first day at work?" He asked her, give her a prepatory pat on the back.

Lucy's eyes widened as the breath was nearly knocked out of her, yet she softly sighed, walking to the cash register.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asked, walking towards her.

"Hmm?" She hummed, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

He placed a hand on her head, Lucy's eyebrows furrowing at the contact, and his overly warm expression.

"We want our customers to feel welcome, and invited. I'm pretty sure your smile is just as beautiful as you are, so please, use it a bit more, will ya?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she couldn't help the tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

She flicked her eyes upward for a second, before pressing her lips into a firm line and gazing into Natsu's expressive, and bright hazel green eyes.

"Is this enough?" she asked, the ends of her mouth curving up into a half smile.

"A bit higher," Natsu urged, Lucy obliging.

Natsu chuckled at her weirdly amusing expression, slightly ruffling her fringes. Lucy's eyes scrunched closed.

"Aaah, Natsu stop it," Lucy grumbled, whining and grabbing his arm to halt his movements, removing it from her head. She gazed up at him through messy bangs and thick lashes, Natsu's eyes slightly widening, being caught off guard at her attentive, yet helpless gaze. She looked surprisingly...cute.

"What?" Lucy mumbled curiously, at his sudden change in demeanor.

Natsu blinked, immediately gazing elsewhere as he nervously laughed. "Yeah, yeah! Your smile needs to be about 100% more natural, and it'll look that much more attractive."

"Is that so…" Lucy's gaze became half lidded as she directed her attention towards the cash register, fiddling with certain features.

Natsu awkwardly coughed, before a ding was heard, a lady walking in, along with her daughter.

"Welcome!" He greeted happily, walking over to the door as he opened it wider.

The woman thanked him before grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her inside.

"Ah, welcome," Lucy lightly bowed as she eyed the two. Natsu sent her a stern glare, and Lucy inwardly flinched, forgetting she wasn't suppose to be so formal.

The lady sent her a warm smile, and Lucy began her first day of work as she listened to their requests.

Natsu tsked at her absence of a greeting smile, and concluded their was still a lot of work to do.

.

.

It was a subtle, yet noticeable change. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks. Lucy seemed...happier. Her facial expressions were becoming brighter, yet Natsu could sense it. Something was holding her back. Behind her smile was a dim light, he'd never seen her truly smile.

A melancholy expression would flash through her eyes, before she tried to mask it. A certain bitterness would sometimes creep into her voice as she spoke. He'd often find her gazing out the window, and one day, curiosity had caught the better of him.

He saw it, a man sitting on the ledge of the large water fountain across the street, a guitar in hand as people crowded around him, grinning his heart out as he sung with meaning. With passion.

He'd watched the blondes longing gaze, only to feel a pain in his heart. He could finally match a name to the causes of her sorrow, he finally knew what kept her locked up so tight.

It was _regret_. He could see it, no matter how much she tried to put up a mask. She seemed like a child who'd lost her way, yet was trying desperately to find her way back home, all by herself.

Natsu had only known her for about 3 months, yet it was enough to make him want to be involved. She was intriguing, a diamond he couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let stay rough.

"Break's almost over," Natsu sighed, standing in the aisle beside her booth.

"Oh, alright," Lucy mumbled, her eyes hesitantly rolling away from the scenic picture, one she could only imagine herself in, in a work of fiction.

Abruptly, Natsu slammed his hands against the table, leaning over it, causing Lucy to jump as her eyes widened.

"Tonight," he began, eyes shining with hope and exhilaration, "Go go out with me."

Lucy felt a chill run up her thin arms, her lips parting as she couldn't help her heating ears. His pink hair was unruly, his grin was extensive, and his pupils were quivering with such an excitement it caught her off guard. Such a determined expression, so bright it made her want to shield away.

"G-Go out?" She stuttered, placing a hand over her mouth at her fumble.

"Yeah, you'll come?" Natsu asked, leaning in closer to her.

Lucy nearly went crossed eyed at his proximity, holding up her hands as she backed away to lessen her distance.

"Why would you want to go somewhere with me? I'm not special or anything!" She nearly yelled, flustered at the question. No one had ever asked her out before, and she didn't know how to react.

"Cause, I wanna get to know you more. You're always so uptight and I barely know you, even after so long. Please?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she looked away, not knowing how to decline. She peaked an eye open, only to see his droopy eyes and softened eyebrows. She didn't like that, look, she wanted to see his smile.

"Fine," she agreed, sighing.

Natsu cheered as he latched onto her arm, hugging it tightly in appreciation. Lucy couldn't help but catch a whiff of a scent that smelt similar to cinnamon, it being nearly intoxicating.

"Going in this is fine," he told her, pulling away, he was referring to her clothes, "Once the shop closes, we can head straight there."

"Straight there?" Lucy mumbled, looking down at her attire. A bright pink V-neck T, blue jeans and her white Keds. Her usual work attire, yet it was also casual wear.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yep! It's nothing too fancy but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Out to eat," Natsu winked slyly. He swiped his thumb across her nose, Lucy flinching at the contact as Natsu suckled his finger, licking it clean.

"Had chocolate on your nose, it was quite tasty by the way," Natsu answered the unannounced question, giving his thumb one last peck as he walked away, heading to the next table to pick up empty plates.

Lucy huffed, folding her arms over the table as she rested her head in them. Although, she couldn't help the slight raising of her lips as she anticipated what was to come.

.

.

Yet, it wasn't as festive as she thought it'd be. They were in a normal restaurant, nothing fancy, like he'd earlier described. Just a small place around the corner that sold home style Italian cuisine. Sure, Natsu tried many times to start a conversation, or even babbled about his own life, yet Lucy could hardly pay attention.

Her mind kept wandering to other things, more specifically, things that were irrelevant. Soft music played over the speakers above them, and she couldn't help the flashes of memories that continued to click on and off in front of her vision.

Laying in bed as she practiced her runs and improvisation skills. Staring in the mirror as she did her hair, humming her piece quietly to herself. A smile, Levy's smile. Her father's silent nod of encouragement. That elated feeling of holding a gelid, copper microphone, yet your excitement warming it to a temperature that was more comfortable. Shining eyes, a burning heart. Euphoria, adrenaline rushes, nervousness, parted lips and music…

"Lucy?"

Lucy blinked as she was bought out of her thoughts, just now noticing the heavy expression she had previously been wearing. She blinked once again, pushing the memories to the back of her mind as she focused on Natsu, being able to immediately tell that he was concerned for her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, sheepishly rubbing her neck, "I was thinking about something and kinda zoned out."

Natsu's lips pressed into a firm line as he examined the girl. "You do that quite often, actually."

Lucy's eyelids drooped as she looked down towards the table, and away from him, not knowing what to say.

"Lucy, tell me what's going on," Natsu urged, concern laced through his voice, "Your strange behavior is worrying me."

Lucy's fist clenched underneath the table, as she bit her lip. It was worrying him? Well it was tearing her up on the inside! He just had no idea…

"You don't know what I've been through," she muttered, through slightly clenched teeth, "You wouldn't be able to understand the turmoil and just how much I've been suffering."

Natsu's eyebrows softened as he sensed the bitterness in her voice. "I know, Lucy. That's why you have to tell me. I wanna help you through it."

"Help me?" Lucy hissed, her unstable emotions getting the best of her. "That's all you've been doing, Natsu! Pitying me, throwing money in my face, giving me a job like it's nothing...you've already buried yourself too far into my life. I don't...I don't want you involved with me, why can't you see that?"

Natsu's eyes widened before they narrowed into a look of hurt.

"Why would you say that?" He spoke softly, dejectedly.

Lucy bit her tongue as she glanced away sharply, her shoulders beginning to tremble. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered, "I truly am thankful for everything you've done for me, but I...my life is already messed up, but yours is different. You have a path laid for you, and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Lucy warily looked at him, examining his expressive, vibrant and rounded hazel and juniper colored eyes. They still held concern, a certain sympathy she'd never seen directed at her. He was focused...attentive. He was willing to hear her out, and Lucy hated it. She hated his smile, and his wild hair. She hated his personality, and his warm hands.

And she hated how she could continue to lie to herself.

"You're perfect," she stated, gazing at him, a smile gracing her lips. Natsu blinked at the warm gesture, not expecting an expression so...real.

"You're just so bright," Lucy continued, twiddling with her fork, "I have a hard time looking at you sometimes, cause you're just so full of life. You're handsome, optimistic, enthusiastic, warm, and caring...you have a heart of pure gold, and I truly believe that," she said in a soft voice, admiration dripping with every word.

Natsu couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm, hotter than what they normally were. She flattered him, too much for her own good.

"Don't think so highly of me," Natsu said, and awkward chuckle purring from his lips, "We're both human, so we both make mistakes. It's alright to feel down, but please, I don't like to see you suffer like this. I won't say much but...you're important to me, Lucy."

Lucy softly gasped, her eyes softening as she felt her heart flutter, even if only a little. She guessed...if it was him, she could tell him. Such a deep, painful memory of hers, that she'd tried to bury away so many times. If it was him, could she heal? She didn't know, but sometimes, hope can overcome even your deepest fears.

She inhaled deeply, before she opened her mouth, her throat tightening suffocatingly as the first syllable escaped her lips.

.

.

"The chocolate is milky, your fingers are sticky, but even if it's a little tricky, it'll be alright~" Natsu sung as he watched Lucy crumble up chocolate into a heated pan, effectively melting it.

Lucy took her spatula as she began to stir it around. Ever since she'd told him about her predicament, he'd choose whatever time he pleased to make up, or sing a completely random song. As always, Natsu always encouraged her to sing with him, figuring that if he had enough fun with it, she'd eventually want to join in.

"Natsu, I can't sing anymore. It won't work," Lucy sighed, folding the melted chocolate over the parts that were not as ready.

"Someone is grumpy, grumpy wumpy wumpy," Natsu snickered.

Lucy simply ignored him, continuing her preparation.

Natsu grabbed her wrists as he halted her movements, Lucy, who was quite annoyed, looked up at him. "What? Do you want this to burn?" she asked him. Natsu glanced at the pot,

"Judging by its current state and temperature, it'll take another three minutes for it to be done, even without the occasional stirring. It's fine."

She glanced down at the hand clutching her arm, before looking up and into his eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Natsu suddenly whispered, on a more serious note, "I want you to sing."

Lucy looked away from him, her eyes flickering to the side. "I told you, it's impossible. I no longer have a purpose. I no longer have a goal. I can't sing for myself anymore, it just...won't feel right."

"Then sing for me," Natsu stated, lightly grabbing her chin as he turned her head towards him, gazing into honey golden, chocolate eyes. "You don't need anyone else. I can be your reason. I want to be your sole purpose."

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks dusted with blush, before a redder coat was painted over it.

Her lips slightly parted as her pupils quivered in a newfound excitement.

"For you…" She mumbled, mostly to herself. She felt her heart clench painfully tight, yet this time, she didn't want the feeling to go away.

"For me," he repeated, warmly smiling, "I'd be honored."

Lucy breathed deeply as she steeled her nerves, slightly clearing her throat. It'd been so long since she'd sung...would she even sound okay?

"It's alright," Natsu urged, grabbing her hand tightly in his, the sensation causing her spatula to drop from the other.

Lucy nodded, before placing her palm on her chest. This was for him. Their was no spotlight, no tension or pressure. No crowd...just Natsu.

Lucy opened her mouth as sound danced across her tongue, before floating out into the air. Natsu closed his eyes as the delightfully rich sound waves rolled over his eardrums, enticing him immediately.

The sound was clean and pure, yet held a certain strength to it. It was soft and sweet...yet chaste. A teenage love, the dawn of morning, the sunset over the horizon...

The melody played over his heart like a violin, and Lucy held his hand tighter, as her voice became louder, yet well controlled. It was refreshing, almost as if a gust of cool air were washing over him, carrying cherry red rose petals in it's wake.

Her voice was light, and nearly angelic. If he could describe it, it was as though she were placing feathery, soft kisses over his entire being.

He slowly opened his eyes, and his heart fluttered heavily inside his chest, suddenly becoming flustered at the sight, blood rushing through his face, his rosy cheeks matching his air. Soft and wild as the summer wind, Lucy's lips were stretched into a overbearing smile, a real, genuine one, as she clutched her shirt in her fingers, singing a light tune. It was a smile as beautiful, and as charming as her voice. She was beautiful.

At that moment, Natsu felt something change within him, his eyes viewing the girl so much differently. She was...shining in such a youthful glow.

Overcome by a powerful surge of emotions Natsu couldn't quite place, he pulled the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly to his powdered sugar covered chest.

Lucy abruptly stopped singing, but willingly flew into his arms, immediately wrapping hers around his waist, as Natsu ran a hand through her hair, bringing her closer to him.

As his warmth washed over her, Lucy began to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling happier than she'd felt in ages.

"That was beautiful," Natsu whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her hair. Lucy's eyes widened at his words, happiness seeping out of every pore in her body. That's all she wanted to hear. Why...why couldn't it have gone that way at the audition years ago?

She gripped Natsu tighter as she buried her head into his chest.

"Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

Lucy sat in her bed, a week later. Everything was going great, and it felt surreal. Being able to sing again, even if she wasn't able to audition for anything, quite yet.

She looked up at her ceiling, the room pitch black, it's only color coming in from the dimming moonlight.

She was scared. Thinking about auditions...that fear and anxiety she'd felt on the stage that day...what would she do if it all repeat? A torturous cycle. She clutched her fingers in her hair desperately.

What she do if Natsu left her, just like everyone else?

 _She clutched the microphone in her fingers, her eyes widening at the sheer chill of it, and the clamorous shaking of her fingers._

 _Balmy light showered her, causing sweat to run down her temple. She gazed over the crowd, only to see everyone's eyes on her. A certain nervousness coursed through her system, as she realized the spotlight was on her. She was the center of attention. This was her time to make her dream a reality._

 _Lucy smiled, hearing the music in the background. She swiftly begin to tap her toe, as she nodded her head to feel the beat. She closed as eyes as she inhaled deeply, the notes running out of her mouth as she began to sing, pouring in every emotion she felt, everything. Nervousness, excitement, an adrenaline rush, clammy hands, a scorching, heated passion within her chest, sweat dripping down her smiling face in rivulets, and the stinging of bright, colorful eyes._

 _Her heart hurt, yet the feeling was great. She followed the runs perfectly, every note came out accurately, and she used just the right amount of vibrato. Her voice was light, yet rich, strong, yet soft, and powerful, yet gentle._

 _She sung her heart out, there on that stage, so high above everyone else._

 _Clapping._

 _That was all she heard as she carried out her last note, before ending it. She breathed heavily as she smiled, her lungs depraved of air, and her brow dripping with sweat._

 _She gazed up with a determined expression, wiping the sweat off as she gazed at the judges seats._

 _Compliments and critiques floated into her ears as she listened intently._

 _"You have a beautiful voice. Yet, it's too light and soft. We're looking for a stronger, deeper sound."_

 _A "no" from him._

 _Lucy calmed her breathing. It was alright. A no didn't matter if the other two voted yes._

 _"I do agree that it was very light, but it also held a certain richness to it. It was joy to my ears, and quite heavenly. I loved the sound greatly, and I can tell you're a hardworking girl."_

 _A yes from her. Lucy smiled widely, thanking the lady as hope began to seep into her pores. One more…Lucy inwardly cheered with the crowd as they yelled yes, urging on the last judge._

 _"I agree. Your voice is quite unique," he stated. Lucy smiled brightly at the compliment, feeling her ticket on her fingertips, "It holds a softness I've never quite heard before. It soothing, almost as if it were a lullaby. However, for this certain part, it's not what we're looking for. It's not appropriate, and wouldn't match the scene. Therefore, I have to say no."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath, being frozen in her spot. For a moment, she couldn't hear anything but the gears in her head trying to run fast enough to process his words._

 _"No"...is that really what he said? No...is the opposite of yes. Yes means success, enlightenment. Happiness and grace. No means rejection. No means failure._

 _Singing is a…"no"?_

 _Lucy's mouth shook as she tried to speak, clutching the microphone tightly. Her dream...it was a "no"?_

 _She lifelessly walked off stage, and the first thing she saw was Levy's tear filled eyes, and her father as he frustratedly rubbed his temples. Lucy's lips quivered as reality finally sunk in._

 _Her voice wasn't what they were looking for. It was a "no". A no was rejection. A no was failure. A "no" meant...to never try. Upon the realization that she'd never be able to use her voice again, or at least adequately, tears floated on her thick lashes before they tumbled down her warm cheeks, her best friend hugging her tightly. Her father joined in on the hug, too._

 _._

 _With an ambition of her own, Levy eventually moved away to travel the world as an archaeologist. Jude went away to the city where his job had relocated. Lucy would've been gone too...off in Hollywood or something of the like. Yet, she was stuck with the small job she'd managed to snag as a waitress, refusing to live with her father when she was an adult._

 _A pathetic one, at that._

.

Lucy's fingers trembled as she clutched her hair, warm tears rolling down her cheeks as they clouded her vision. Her fingers immediately encased her mouth, and the girl sat in the dark room, trying to hold back her sobs.

She didn't want to be left alone. She didn't…

 _Natsu_

Lucy's eyes widened as his face flashed into her mind. So bright.

She wanted to see him…

She cupped her hand over her mouth tightly as salty water rolled over them. He didn't deserve someone like her, yet she couldn't help the deep urge to want him near.

 _"Here's my number. Knowing you, you'll probably never call, but give it a try someday, alright?"_

Lucy's hand began to fiddle in her pocket as she pulled her phone out, her fingers dialing the number he'd saved into her phone. Almost subconsciously, she raised the phone to her ear as the heard the soft buzz, the line trying to connect.

What was she doing?

It rung twice. _Connect._ Four times. _Connect, connect!_

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the ringer die.

 _"Uh, Lucy? It's pretty late, is something wrong?"_

Immediately, the girls mouth quivered as her heart beat furiously against her chest. Just being able to hear his voice…More than flustered and exasperated, she pushed her messy hair out of her face as she searched for words. _Anything_.

"N-Natsu…I-I…" She stuttered, sniffling as she tried to wipe forming tears out of her eyes.

 _"Lucy?!"_ Natsu slightly yelled, sensing the sorrow in her voice, _"Are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?"_ He was talking softly now, as if trying to calm a little girl. Yet, his voice held a certain passion she couldn't quite place.

Lucy inhaled a shaky breath, not knowing what to say. She bit her lip harshly.

"I-I wanna...I need to..."

 _"I'll be right over."_ Came his voice sharply, before the dial tone cascaded through her ears.

Lucy dropped her phone as she fell over into the bed, curling into a ball. He knew where she lived because one day he'd asked to see the place in which he'd payed rent for, and luckily she'd left her door unlocked.

But...would he really come?

.

"Lucy!" Natsu breathed as he rushed into the darkened room, only to see a lump on the bed, honey golden hair reflecting in the moonlight.

He sat on the bed as he grabbed the broken girl in his arms, bringing her into his chest. He rested his head on top on hers, her head dug into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her back.

"What happened?" Natsu mumbled into her ear, sliding one of his hands up as he nestled his hand into her hair.

"I'm scared," Lucy cried, "I know it's cowardly, and I know I'm terribly pathetic, but...I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be by myself again." She gripped his shirt tightly, and Natsu's heart clenched painfully as he eyed her trembling fingers.

"No one wants to be by themselves, why would you call your self pathetic because of that?"

"Cause I am," Lucy shot bitterly, "My dream was ruined and I couldn't catch up to everyone else. I was left behind because I'm no good. I know it's bound to happen, but one day, you'll leave me too. You're living your dream, and if you get a higher chance, I'm sure you'll take it..."

Natsu pulled Lucy slightly away from him, so that he could gaze into her eyes. The were red and swollen, yet looked enchantingly beautiful with the silvery moonlight reflecting in them. He raised his hand as he pushed her bangs out of her face, Lucy's pupils dilating at the contact, her lips parting.

Natsu's eyes briefly glanced down to her lips, before his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned his head down as he pressed his lips against hers, Lucy inhaling sharply as his warmth seeped into her, his mouth molding over hers. They were slightly chapped, yet we're still soft, thin, and amazingly gentle.

Just as quickly as he'd initiated it, he pulled away. The girl gazed up at him through hazy, confused eyes.

"Who ever said I'd leave you?" He whispered, softly kissing her cheek.

"Whoever said you were pathetic?" He laid a kiss to her forehead, Lucy closing her eyes at the affectionate touches, a breathy sigh escaping her lips.

Blush dusted over her pale cheeks as a burning gleam shone in his eyes, him staring at her intently, yet it held determination, passion, and eagerness.

"Can't you see by now that I love you?"

Lucy's eyes widened as her heart thumped roughly against her chest, blood immediately rushing to her face and ears.

With shaky hands, Lucy grabbed his cheeks as she fought back tears.

"You mean it?" She asked, a soft smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Why would I lie?" Natsu gently spoke, Lucy clutching his face as she pulled him closer. Their lips met yet again, yet it was longer, warmer, and felt so much more intimate.

Natsu breathed out of his nose, heavily, as his lips moved against hers, them both relishing in the contact, the feel of skin against skin. Their smell and taste.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Lucy's hands eased into his hair as they kissed passionately, her being able to feel every emotion he was trying to convey to her, her in return doing the same to him.

 **His warm body.**

 _Her small form._

 **His gentle touches.**

 _Her soft features._

 **His kind smile.**

 _Her beautiful voice._

 ** _"There is nothing not to love about you, is it?"_**

.

It was morning now, as Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, Natsu laying down as his head was nuzzled in her lap, a content smile on his face. Lucy gazed down lovingly at him, as she sifted her fingers through his thick, pink hair.

Bright, warm, golden beams of light sprayed into the room, lightening up everything around them as if they were being bathed in an mid morning glaze, a certain softness floating around them.

Yet, in the midst of that softness came an even softer, sweeter sound. The blonde hummed a light tune, Natsu sighing in content as her fingertips continued to graze his scalp.

She was sure that this was the most bliss she'd ever felt.

Because if she could sing for him, she felt as though her heart had been drenched in such a deep, loving, calming affection. She felt as though she could conquer anything.

And his smile, his warmth, his love...was worth far more than any strawberry dipped in hot, rich gold...yes, it was far greater than something as petty as that.

His voice...her voice...

 _Their voice_ was eternal and pure, and unlike any other.


End file.
